Curiosity
by BurningSky
Summary: "It was his curiosity that had led to him stealing Scott's phone during their training session that day and arranging for Stiles to meet him, under the guise that he was in fact Scott." - Stiles' strange behaviour catches Derek's attention and curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been a year and two months since I last published something on here, and haven't written anything since that story. So fair warning, I am out of practise! I have proof-read this chapter, but it's not betaed so there are still probably some mistakes still there.**

**I do not own TeenWolf :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The air thrummed with noise, the loud peck of a Woodpecker as it drummed away at the tree it had landed on, the chirrup of crickets in the long grass and the rustling of trees as they waved in the wind. The simple and yet so comforting sound of nature would calm anybody in an instant, but Derek wasn't just anybody, his werewolf heightened senses magnified any sound making it that much louder, including the dull thud of a heartbeat and the rushing sound of blood as it was pumped around someone or something's body. Normally Derek would be able to tune out sounds as he wished, for example allowing him to concentrate on footprints as they approached his house, or to stop his rather vivid imagination from conjuring up images of people in... More private situations from their rather loud ministrations.<p>

But like many things in life there is always the one exception, Stiles Stilinski, whether it was through his incessant rambling about nothing in particular or his heartbeat which somehow seemed to also be affected by the young teen's ADD. The first time Derek had threatened to rip Stiles' throat out with his teeth the younger teen had stopped for all of two seconds before carrying on, pushing him up against lockers and trees while giving him an intense glare also failed to gain any silence for longer than half a minute. But now that he thought about it, that day when Stiles had sought help from that kid whose name Derek couldn't quite remember. It could have been Humphrey and he still wouldn't remember it, to find out who had sent the text to Allison on the night when they'd all somehow managed to get themselves stuck in the school. And now that he thought about that, it was probably Stiles' fault he hadn't heard the Alpha behind him. But back to the original point, the only time he had seen the younger boy literally lost for words was that day, when he had had to change his top at the other boys instruction.

Derek didn't appreciate being made to be eye candy by Stiles for his friend, and he let Stiles know in the usual way... a small dose of violence, well he had to learn somehow didn't he? But going back to the point he was trying to make, it wasn't just that Humphrey kid as Derek was going to refer to him until he found out or remembered his name, that seemed get lost in the muscles on his body. Stiles for the first time since Derek had met him had been silent for more than the fleeting seconds he stopped talking to catch his breath. This intrigued Derek slightly, he was pretty sure that Stiles had that major crush/obsession on the red headed girl who seemed so full of herself, yet had that strange aura of intelligence about her. But then again, there was always that scent of arousal whenever Stiles was around which from what he had gathered from Scott was only ever emitted when around Derek. The young wolf seemed to think it was hate as he often smelled it on Allison whenever he was around, and it made sense after their breakup... What? Derek wasn't going to correct him, Scott the idiot that he is needed to stay away from the Argents.

It was his curiosity that had led to him stealing Scott's phone during their training session that day and arranging for Stiles to meet him, under the guise that he was in fact Scott. Which had led to them both being in that clearing about ten minutes ago, silence had ensued as the younger boy looked at the wolf, obviously nervous as to why he seemed to be in the woods with the older wolf who seemed to be avoiding his gaze, instead of the younger wolf.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked, exuding the usual calm trying to hide the nerves and fear but yet was so obvious in the beat of his heart.

"He's not here," Derek replied. His head sharply turning to meet the younger boys gaze, his wolf growling in approval.

"I don't-" Stiles began but stopped as he saw Derek's green eyes flash the silvery blue of his wolf, his already unsteady heart was now beating erratically. Derek could smell the adrenaline kick in as Stiles' fight or flight reaction began to take over, his limited senses and reactions heightened by the sudden increase in adrenaline. Derek watched as if in slow motion as the younger teen in front of him turned and ran towards the thick set trees behind him, a small grin pulling on his face.

Giving the younger boy a head start Derek set of at a slower pace following behind Stiles, his wolf emerging as his nails turned into claws, and his canine teeth grew in size to look like fangs. After a couple of meters walking in the same direction as Stiles, Derek picked up speed and ran towards him, almost as if he were hunting the younger boy, and as that thought passed Derek's mind he let out a loud rumbling howl that Stiles was sure to hear.

Derek took perverse enjoyment in causing the younger boys fear to spike; he could smell it as he got ever closer. He watched as the other boy bent over trying to catch his breath while he looked wildly around, his heartbeat giving him away like it always did to his ears. Deciding now was the time to pounce; Derek leapt into the air and landed on a tree just as Stiles looked in the direction he had been. Leaping through the trees, Derek dropped and landed just in front of Stiles before grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him up against a tree, lifting slightly to keep the younger boys feet off of the ground

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I take it back, it was an accident! Please don't kill me." Stiles rambled out hoping he would somehow manage to apologize for whatever he did to annoy Derek while his heart continued to beat at a dramatically higher rate than normal.

"Shut up," Derek ground out, his fangs distorting the two words slightly, his brilliant blue eyes staring into the deep brown eyes before him, the wolf inside of him searching for something, anything to give away what was going on in Stiles' mind. His wolf stirred slightly as if finding something that interested it, confusing Derek ever so slightly. While it wasn't strange for wolves to mate with other wolves or humans of the same sex, in fact wolves weren't restricted by sexual orientation... Derek saw it as them being whores really, getting it where they wanted, his wolf had never pursued a male human or wolf before, it had always been female humans and wolves. Derek wondered what it was that had made his wolf decide that Stiles, the annoying and awkward yet endearing teenager before him was oh so special for it to practically go gay for the guy... maybe it was to do with the fact the wolf couldn't block out anything about the boy in front of him, voice, heartbeat or scent.

"Why is it-" Derek began his eyes and teeth back to normal, stopping as something caught his sense of smell, causing him to inhale deeply, his pupils dilating from the scent wafting off of Stiles. "Why are you getting aroused?" Derek asked as his inner wolf howled and paced, the arousal putting it on edge.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, his heart still pacing erratically.

"I can smell it, me holding you up against the tree... It's turning you on." Stiles laughed nervously, his heartbeat seemed to hiccup before again picking up speed.

_"Oh it's been so long,"_ A voice whispered into Derek's ear, silent to everyone and everything but him, the voice was soft and yet sounded rough at the same time, the tone to the voice had an almost rich deepness to it, the voice of his wolf. _"I like this one, oh yes he's much nicer than the last one we had...much nicer."_ His wolf emphasized the last two words as it began fighting to take control.

"Oh well you see..." Stiles began pausing as he seemingly swallowed a lump in his throat. "This one time, before I started playing lacrosse, Lydia did something similar to this." A hitch in Stiles' heartbeat was an obvious lie to Derek's ears. "She went through puberty a lot earlier than everyone else, so she had this advantage where she was taller than me and she could lift me... because I was so skinny."

_"Oh look at those lips," _So Derek did, his gaze flicked down to the plump red lips just as Stiles brought his tongue out to lick them wet, _"Such a tease."_

"Don't lie to me Stiles," Derek ground out, his teeth clenched together as he thought his wolf from taking over.

"I-I-I" Stiles stuttered out.

_"Oh this one's naughty; just imagine him bent over-"_

"Tell me Stiles!" Derek shouted interrupting his wolf to stop his imagination from conjuring up even more lewd images then it was at the moment.

_"Tight, wet hole,"_ Derek shivered as he felt his inner wolf practically convulse at the image it had caused him to flit through his mind.

"I don't know Derek, I mean one day your all argh I'm a wolf I'll kill you, and the next day you smiled and it was beautiful and I just knew you wouldn't kill me. And then that day you were over mine when Danny came over, and I got you to change your t-shirt, it was meant for Danny not for me... but I looked anyway and it was wow, but then you made me head-butt my steering wheel so I thought oh maybe he is still all I'm a wolf I'll kill you. And then you saved me from your uncle and his crazy nurse, and I just knew then that I could never like Lydia like I liked you right there." And then Derek felt it, something hard was poking him in his leg and it was not Stiles' phone.

_"Ohhh,"_ Derek's wolf breathed out quietly. _"That's different, I've never had one of those before,"_ Derek smiled to himself liking the fact his wolf was having second thoughts about this, there was no way Stiles would make a good wolf plaything. _"Unless-"_ Derek did not like the sound of this, _"yes, that crazy women, Kate, she did some interesting things..." _Derek cringed inwardly, there was no way his wolf was even contemplating what he thought it was. _"That blowjob was amazing,"_ Derek had to agree with that, even if he didn't like where this was going, _"and all she did was stick a finger up there... Imagine what this boy could do to me,"_ It paused before continuing"_to us!"_

Derek lost it instantly as his wolf pushed that much harder to take control, he instantly closed the space between his and Stiles' mouth, pushing his dry chapped lips against Stiles' smoother ones. Stiles froze instantly, another shock to his system that would undoubtedly have kept him quiet even if he found some way to talk around Derek's mouth. Derek moved his lips against Stiles' once, twice, three times before he realized the other boy wasn't responding. Suddenly feeling self-conscious and unsure he pulled back slightly only to have his head pulled back in place by one of Stile's hands, the kiss getting more and more passionate as the slow grazing of lips together became a tongue fight for dominance.

Determined to not lose after his wolf had pretty much told him it wanted to bottom, he lightly bit Stile's bottom lip, causing the other boys tongue to retreat and submit. They continued to make out for a while, Derek's tongue exploring the wet warmth of Stile's mouth before allowing the younger boy to do the same to him before they had to stop to regain their breath.

"You're gay?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"No," Derek replied bluntly as he rested his forehead against Stiles', their eyes gazing into each other's.

"But you just kissed me," Stiles pointed out.

"Doesn't make me gay, I bet you've seen that Jackson kid kiss Lydia loads of times... It doesn't make him straight."

"Jackson's gay?" Stiles asked the confusion on his face quickly replaced with humour. "I knew it, he's with Danny right?"

"No, who the hell is Danny? He's with that Humphrey kid," the humour on Stiles' face was quickly replaced with confusion again. "Right, if this is going to happen we have to set up ground rules; No more annoying me, no more talking around me, no more fidgeting, and last of all I will not bottom."

"So I'll just hang myself here and you can fuck the corpse then?" Stiles asked feeling ever so slightly insulted, Derek's reply was just to give Stiles a small whack on the back of his head. "Right, here are the ground rules; I will only annoy you when people are around, I won't talk to you unless we're alone, you will keep me occupied so I won't fidget... And that last one we'll work on," a small smile pulling on his face.

Derek couldn't help but smile that is until he heard his wolf again. _"Won't need to work on it, will do whatever my mate wants."_

'Great,' Derek thought to himself as he dragged Stiles back towards his family house. It was going to be all fun and games, the hitting, the threatening and the no strings attached sex. But no… his wolf had to bring out the mate word. Derek was going to have to go to the store he was going to need lube, and lots of it. Stiles was way too inexperienced and Derek knew he was going to make up for it with enthusiasm, and he was sure there was only so much enthusiasm his virgin ass could take before he hit Stiles in the face or something similar, old habits die hard.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too sure whether this is a great story or not, it's been so long I just can't really judge it at the moment. Anyway, I have another chapter ready to be published, will wait for some reviewsalerts before putting it on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So this time it's been ten days, sorry for the wait... But being a student again I can now blame lectures, assignments and deadlines for the delay, haha :) I've had this chapter ready for a while, I keep going over it and can't get rid of this feeling that I've missed some of the mistakes in there, but I can't seem to see them, so apologies again.**

**Thanks for the reviews, normally I reply to them but time has been a bit tight this week... I mean I have no idea why it was essential for me to attend a lecture to learn how to write an essay. I've been studying history for seven years now, and now they decided to teach me how to write an essay? Would just like to point out that if I hadn't picked it up already then I wouldn't be at university! Ok, so little rant over, I will reply to some if not all reviews next time :)**

**Disclaimer: TeenWolf sadly is not mine, if it was... Well, lets just say Stiles and Derek scenes would be a lot different.**

* * *

><p>Derek realized he needn't have worried the about the first time, it hadn't happened that night all those months ago, but a couple of weeks later. He should have realized sooner that his werewolf would want to claim the younger boy, werewolf mating rituals consisted of the dominant wolf or the werewolf counterpart of the couple needed to mate with the other to ensure their bond be created as soon as possible, which fortunately for Derek meant he had to top.<p>

And luckily for him Stiles was a selfish person, he had always preferred to receive than give in all parts of his life; receiving presents, cool nicknames, compliments... black eyes swirlies, ok so maybe sometimes it wasn't such a good thing, but Derek appreciated the fact the Stiles was willing to bottom so much. He knew that when and if Stiles asked he would lie down and spread his legs in an instant, the wolf part of him would do anything to please his mate.

But after a while, and after a lot of sex Derek began to get curious... He already didn't like where this was going, curiosity killed the cat, or in his situation curiosity turned the wolf gay. It was after their fifty fourth time of having sex, they were lying there in Stiles' bed when a question worked its way into his mind 'Why does Stiles like to bottom so much?' The question itself was simple, yet it lead to others 'Does it not hurt?' or 'What's it feel like?' and Derek's not so favourite 'When can Stiles top me?' That one was his wolf, but it really did make him wonder, Stiles had argued point blank that he wasn't going to bottom all the time, and yet he didn't bother anymore... Was it really that good? Derek couldn't imagine, he'd heard that constipation (not that he'd had it, he ate too much fiber) hurt like hell... And he was pretty sure a cock was a lot bigger and harder than any kind of fecal matter he'd seen before.

He understood that that was where the male g spot was, which self-respecting gay werewolf wouldn't know where to find or even know what a prostate gland was? No, he was at least smart enough to know that this was probably the reason why Stiles 'impales himself on Derek's lance' - Stiles' words not his. And this is why he found himself inside a sex shop looking around he fought the red flush that crept up his cheeks, rarely seen on his face, a sign of embarrassment.

"Why hello there young man, how many I help you?" Derek stared blankly at the women; did she really just ask him in some subtle way to tell her about all his weird and wonderful fetishes? Well truthfully the answer is no, this lady was just looking to help a rather handsome young man who if she was lucky would learn about her weird and wonderful fetishes. His inner wolf cringed as it sensed the levels of arousal wafting off of the women, Derek nodded in agreement, him and his wolf were both now fully gay werewolves and no one would turn them, unless... Nope, definitely gay.

Derek reluctantly followed as the lady led him towards a darker area of the store, the shelving was black, and the lighting was dim.

"Now my dear, we have a wonderful selection of vampire themed movies here, we have-"

"What?" Derek choked out.

"Vampire movies... You've never heard of I vant to suck your cock? It's this month's best Vampire seller, ever since that Twilight book came out these films have become quite popular." Derek shuddered slightly, those films were SO wrong, not the whole supernatural falling for supernormal... It happens, but the werewolves in that film, where the hell did that women get her information from, if Derek was her he would sue.

"I'm not into vampires," Derek whispered, his embarrassment evident.

"I'm so sorry dear, Mermaids? No? What about nymphomaniac nymphs?" The women tried with a smile.

"That sounds lovely," Derek began, a forced smile on his face. "But I'm not into all that supernatural stuff," his day to day life was already supernatural enough; he didn't need his love life to be as well.

"I'm sorry my dear, it's just with the leather jacket, black t-shirt, and dark jeans I just assumed you would be one of our more... Darker customers, how about the headless horseman... You know, like a dark horse?"

"I don't even want to know," Derek uttered as he began to look anywhere but at the women. "Look, I just came here to ask if you had any instructional videos for anal sex."

"Ahh just over here dear, yes we get a lot of men coming in for these DVD's, I consider myself a bit of an expert." Derek couldn't miss the casual wink, or the increase in the lady's heartbeat.

"That's great, but I was wondering if you had any in the urm... for gay men."

"Oh... Ohhhhh," the lady's face flushed red with embarrassment, she pointed in the direction of the film Derek was looking for before she briskly walked away rather flustered.

The DVD was rather detailed, in fact the beginning of the film was rather off putting, but Derek decided to soldier on knowing it couldn't get much worse. Unfortunately it did, and the detail of the film made him want to somehow permanently seal his still virgin hole, but again he soldiered on knowing the film could only get better... Which it did, but only after getting much worse.

So, he thought the best way to go about it was to talk to someone he knew wanted it.

"So I've been thinking for a while, that I'll perhaps bottom for Stiles."

_"Finally!"_ his inner wolf howled in triumph.

"But I was just wondering, why do you want it so much?"

_"Have you seen mate's face?"_ The wolf asked, Derek was still not use to the fact the wolf refused to call Stiles by any other name then mate, to it name's weren't important, and the fact Stiles was referred to as mate was in his wolf's eyes the best compliment you could get.

"Yes," Derek replied, "I just can't believe he gets that much pleasure from it."

_"Mate is not that good an actor, it must be good."_

"Who are you talking to?" Stiles asked, his entrance had gone unnoticed by Derek, his conversation with his wolf obviously taking up more of his attention then he'd realized

"Urm... Myself?" Derek asked, his statement more of a question, at least it wasn't exactly a lie.

"About?" Stiles went on, pushing for answers.

"Well, I heard this rumour that Scott has incredibly ticklish feet..." Derek paused before adding in a conspiratorial whisper "And he likes it."

"Right," Stiles said, chuckling slightly. "Even I know that's a lie, Scott's my best friend, I know he HATES having his feet tickled, and I can feel it through our bond."

"Aww baby," Derek said getting distracted, "that means it's getting stronger!" Derek was happy, his wolf was happy, and Stiles should be happy. "Aren't you happy?" Derek asked confused.

"You lied to me," Stiles stated, a glare appeared on his face. Yes, their bond was getting much stronger, at this stage there's supposed to be a slight personality change. Hence Stiles' glare and Derek's baby nickname, Derek was delighted, he was happy, he could see and sing a rainbow... Ok, and that was Stiles' ADD.

Stiles wasn't happy, but Derek had a plan, IF their personalities had had a slight mix, then Derek knew he would be able to win Stiles over with sex. Normally Stiles was too stubborn to forget about being angry for two seconds to have sex with Derek. Derek on the other hand was that much more considerate, he would forget about being angry for sex, get angry again and have angry make up sex... well in his mind it was considerate.

Looking at Stiles with wide eyes he slowly began to approach the younger boy, Stiles who knew what Derek was doing, he'd done it often enough to know, found he couldn't resist like he normally could. And then suddenly it was a blur of motion as Derek hurriedly stripped them both naked, pulling Stiles into a kiss while pulling the younger boy backwards onto the bed. Strangely Derek was the one on his back, while Stiles laid over them brushing their erections together as they kissed deeply, their thought processes completely gone as their explosion of passion guided them.

It was only when Derek felt fingers lingering by his ass that his brain kicked into gear, his inner wolf celebrating as a lone finger pushed in and bent at the knuckle. And if he hadn't have been worrying about there being no lube anywhere within a ten mile radius Derek would have cum right there and then, he remembered this from when 'she who must not be named' had done this to him. His wolf was right, Stiles' finger was only a fraction bigger then hers and already he could feel the pressure building, the pleasure a flowing tide of water behind a damn.

Stiles knew to take it slow, Derek was what he would call a giving gay. No problems topping, but as soon as swapping turns entered the equation he freaked out. Starting off with one finger, he inserted a second after a while and began a small scissoring action until his boyfriend below him was more stretched, and then finally a third.

Derek winced as the third one went in; he almost began to regret doing this, damning his wolf for its blasted stupid ideas.

_"Don't blame me, you were in control... Anyway, you've had your back mutilated until we nearly died. I think you can handle this."_ Stupid wolf and its voice of wisdom, even it was being affected by the personality change.

Derek flinched again, not noticing fingers being removed until something else warmer and harder pushed in. He looked up at Stiles and saw his pupils were hugely dilated, the lust and pleasure obviously a lot better for him then it was for Derek at that precise moment. After what seemed like forever Stiles eventually found himself fully inside his boyfriend, and just as slowly as he entered he pulled back out, slowly increasing his speed as he re-entered and then pulled back again. And then he moved angle, and Derek's eyes previously clenched shut flew open in surprise.

"Oh," Derek's smile increased, this was it, the pleasure point, his legs in wrapped themselves around Stiles in response to the pleasure, pulling his mate in closer. His eyes closed again, as Stiles pushed in and out at a fast rate hitting his prostate over and over again. The earlier silent curses were now replaced with rather loud moans, Derek knew he liked to talk dirty, but he never thought he would moan this loud, but then again, he never thought it would be this good to have a cock repeatedly shoved in his ass.

"Do you like that?" Stiles asked. "Want me to fuck you harder?"

"Oh god!" Derek gasped, sex he could handle, but Stiles talking dirty to him? Oh this was another whole level of pleasure. "S-Stiles! Harder, faster," normally a stutter would cause Derek to flush.

"Yeah, tell me what you want!" Stiles shouted, his hand reaching up to Derek's head and pulling at his hair, causing his head to lean further back so Stiles could have better access to Derek's neck.

"Stiles, p-please harder," Derek moaned before pulling Stiles' lips to his own. Stiles never one to disobey pushed himself in harder and faster each time, bringing himself and Derek closer to the edge. Stiles moved his hand down to Derek's hard shaft and gave a few pumps before feeling Derek's hot sticky orgasm erupt onto their chests while Derek's muscles clamped down hard onto Stiles' erection the orgasm causing Derek to howl aloud, as Stiles unloaded his own load deep inside Derek.

"Wow," Derek whispered as Stiles collapsed next to him, "I never thought..."

"Uh huh," Stiles was grinning, not bad for his first time topping, and he was rewarded with a howl, couldn't ask much more from your werewolf boyfriend, "told you it was a good idea to swap."

As he lay there Derek began to wonder, kind of curious really... Had Stiles been planning this from the beginning? Lulling him into a false sense of security, so he would question why Stiles gave up the argument and ultimately want to try it out for himself.

_"Definitely."_

* * *

><p><strong>TAD-DAH! Hope you feel it was worth the wait. And so this is the end, I actually only intended it to be a one shot, but I wrote this one and thought why not make it a two shot :)<strong>

**Reviews keep the muse writing ;)**


End file.
